


I'm Not Your Daughter

by Unknown_Voice



Series: Accept me for Who I Am Now, Not Who I Was Before [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ash is mentioned in the very end, Did I wrote this correctly?, How do I still not know how to tag yet?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I also like to make things more complicated, I tend to overthink a lot and worry easily, Implied Trans Male Character, OR IS IT, Please tell me which is the correct tag, Trans Male Character, my bad - Freeform, thank you, your tears will make me stronger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Voice/pseuds/Unknown_Voice
Summary: Before Maxie was the leader of Team Magma, he was once an only child to a wealthy couple. Maxie was born into the wrong body but due to his upbringing, he didn't learn to accept his true identity until late in life. However, he was ever only allowed to behave and dress as their perfect daughter Millie. When Maxie was Millie, he was miserable but didn't know why. Befriending Archie, Maxie was able to slowly break free from the chains of being Millie and slowly transform to his preferred identity of Maxie. If he doesn't like acting and dressing like Millie then he will find the things that do make him comfortable.Unfortunately, not everything in life can be so simple. An unexpected surprise has ruined any chance of Maxie to continue living a lie of being Millie. Out of stress and fear, Maxie decides that there was only once thing to do.
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie & Matsubusa | Maxie, Maxie and his shitty parents
Series: Accept me for Who I Am Now, Not Who I Was Before [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577377
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I'm Not Your Daughter

There was a couple who gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Every couple dreamed of having a baby girl to pamper and dress as their little princess. The fact that the baby had a tuff of crimson hair barely visible made the parents’ so joyful. Their baby girl was going to become a fine young lady. For now, she just an infant name Millie.

Despite the compliments Millie receives from her parents and peers, it never felt right to her. No, she is aware that her lengthy, straight, and red hair was perceive as gorgeous for her age. It’s that whenever some call her a “pretty young lady,” Millie has the urge to scream at them. She doesn’t know why she hates receiving compliments about her appearances. Her mother loves dressing Molly in beautiful frilly dresses in all sorts of pastel colors.

“Millie, may you try this lavender color dress for mommy!” Molly’s mother chirps happily. Her mother was twirling while holding the sixth dress she found in the clothing store. “We still need to find two more dresses for the school year.”

“Mom, I don’t like the feeling of dresses,” Millie stated in an exasperated tone. Well, exasperated for a six-year-old girl. “Can I please have something different.”

“Millie, we already talked about this.” Millie’s mother sighs as she searches for another dress. “You look so beautiful, and you will grow to love dressing up.”

When Millie was with her father, she would try telling her father her discomfort about mom’s forceful attempts to dress her up. Her father would try to emphasize with his daughter, but he sees no harm in his wife’s actions. Don’t most parents pamper and dress up their daughters with the most beautiful clothing they can afford? Once again, the daughter and father had the same conservation all over again.

“Millie, your mother means no harm.” Millie’s father explained slowly. “You understand that we love you, and we want what best for you. You are our little girl.”

Millie was tired of telling her father her feelings. Mom and dad may call her “their little girl,” but she doesn’t feel like a girl. Every day, she feels like she was living in the wrong body and despise how she looks. Whenever she looks at a mirror, she sees a stranger. That person in the mirror cannot be her because the stranger seems so miserable. Was that person in the mirror really Millie, the only child of two wealthy adults who came from old money? Or was the person in the mirror was a vessel holding Millie’s soul captive from being herself?

  
When Millie entered high school, she was quite popular. Famous for her gorgeous looks and her book smarts, especially in the area of science and math. In fact, she became the leader of the student council during her freshman year. Still, Millie loathes the compliments about her appearance or mentioned anything about being a girl. Why can her parents understand how much she hates everything about their expectations! There was only a select amount of people who get a hint about her internal disgust about herself. 

  
“Do you hate being called a girl?” Archie asks carefully one day. Today, Millie and Archie were partnered up to clean up the classrooms on the fifth floor. “I know we been friends for a few months, so you don’t have to tell me. However, I can tell when you are internally screaming, and it is usually when someone gives you ...certain complainants.”

“I don’t know,” Millie admitted in a sad tone. “I just hate the complaints, the praise, and everything else people say about me!”

“How about this. Are you comfortable with your own body and current identity?” Archie asks again but in a more confident tone.

“No, I don’t,” Millie bluntly stated with confidence. “I don’t like being referred to as she or how my parents force their traditional values on me. I want to scream whenever someone calls me a lady or make any type of comments regards to my appearance.”

  
“What would make you feel comfortable then?” Archie made sure to speak in a respectful tone. He didn’t want to ruin his new friendship at all and wanted his new friend to be happy with themselves. 

“I never really thought of it.” Millie was confused with Archie’s statement. However, she is grateful that someone is finally taking her concerns so seriously! She doesn’t need to act like a certain way in front of Archie now! Finally, she found someone who can understand her and accept her. “Well, now that I think about it, I don’t like my name. When people call me Millie, I have the sudden urge to cringe.”

“Okay, what name do you want me to call you?” At this point, Archie had stopped cleaning the classroom and is paying attention to Millie. 

“Maxie seems is a nice name,” Millie spoke in a fond and happier than her usual tone. “Can you call me Maxie when we are alone together?”

“Sure, Maxie.”

  
When Maxie was seventeen, Maxie made a decision to start referring themselves as he. To mother and father, Maxie acted like the perfect daughter. Millie, the only child of Hoenn wealthiest and successful people. Upcoming valedictorian and heir to her parents’ business. However, to members of the student council, she was Maxie. As Maxie, he was free to express themselves and indulged in interests that his parents usually disapprove of. All of Maxie’s long hair was hidden under a cap because Maxie’s parents would never allow him to cut his hair. Archie and several others would sneak in clothes that Maxie will feel comfortable wearing. When they are hanging out in public, everyone made sure that Maxie was unrecognizable but making sure that Maxie was satisfied with his appearance.

When Maxie looks at the mirror, he will see two different people. As Millie, he sees a stranger with a forced smile and eyes that look dull. As Maxie, he sees himself smiling and beaming with confidence. However, one must be careful with their confidence. If one does not consider the consequences of their actions, they may be placed in an ethical dilemma. Something that Maxie learned real soon.

“You are pregnant, Millie?” Maxie’s father screams in absolute rage. “Which one of your friends knock you up?”

“My daughter, my precious daughter is tainted,” Maxie’s mother’s wails uncontrollably. The endless crying has ruined the makeup on Maxie’s mother’s face. “You were supposed to be our perfect little girl! Now you are corrupt! Now the arranged marriage is at risk!!”

“Arranged marriage, who the fuck do you think you are!.” Maxie was extremely frustrated and was now yelling at his parents. “I’m not a piece of property!”

“Millie, stop acting like a brat!” Maxie’s father shouts were growing louder, and his face now red as a cherry.” We are not jeopardizing our family name because you decided to sleep around!.” 

“Everything will be alright, Millie” Maxie’s mother spoke in a gentle tone. “We are going to schedule an appointment for an abortion. Then, you will be out perfect angel again!”

Maxie was mortified with his mother’s suggestion. No, he doesn’t want his parents to dictate his life no more. He can see his father calling the family doctor already and asking to schedule an appointment immediately. While his father calls the doctor, his mother was trying to get Maxie to reveal who’s the father. As if she cares about the identity of the father!

“Who was the one who did this to you” Maxie’s mother cooed while stroking Maxie’s length crimson hair. “We want to make sure that he knows the consequences of tainting our daughter. Won’t you tell us, sweetie?”

No, Maxie won’t tell his parents anything. He regrets not telling Archie about the news of their unborn child, but he thought that he will receive the support of his parents. Maxie also knows that it was too late to get an abortion, but he has a sickening feeling that his parents won’t care. They have the money, the power, and the status to get anything they want. However, Maxie must do something! It may be too late to tell Archie so Maxie must find a way to get out of this mess on his own. Involving Archie now would put him under his parents’ radar. If they ever discover that Archie was the father, then they will do everything in their capabilities to ruin Archie’s life. No, Maxie won’t let that happen. He will find a way to handle everything.

  
It was ridiculously easy to sneak out and run away from home. All he needs to do was to climb out of the window and lug a huge backpack. Finally, having an absurd allowance has finally become useful. For the next several months, Maxie was living off the money he saved up throughout his childhood. However, Maxie was all alone. He didn’t tell anyone about his intentions or pregnancy. Not knowing what do next, Maxie decided that he should forge a new identity. If he is cutting contact with his parents, then there is no point in being Millie. He now has the opportunity to become the person he wants to be. 

  
While waiting for the due date, Maxie was completing some online classes. It was ridiculously easy to fake an identity and obtained some fake documentation. However, it nearly cost him two-thirds of the money he has with him. If he can just get a good education and get into a college without his parents’ influence, maybe he can provide a future for his child. For now, Maxie is planning to raise the child on his own

Giving birth was so difficult and painful! The cooing from the nurse does not make it easier, but at least Maxie can finally meet the infant. Luckily for Maxie, the infant had black hair and shared very little similarities with him. That means that his parents cannot trace this child to him if they ever tried to do anything to the infant. While thinking about a name for the child, a nurse suddenly came bursting in. Maxie didn’t know why the nurse looks terrified, but he got a feeling that it has to do with him.

“I need you to tell me the truth,” the nurse was hesitant to speak, but that did not stop her from continuing. “You look a lot like Millie from the recent missing poster. Her parents are offering an unreasonable amount of money to find their missing daughter. Are you Millie?”

“If I say yes, what are you going to do?” Maxie questions as he attends to his child.

“Then, you need to leave now.” The nurse was nervously looking around the room and quickly peak out of the room. “The lead nurse had already call your parents, and they are going to arrive in a few days. The lead nurse is going to make some type of excuse to keep you here until your parents arrive.”

“You are not joking, are you.” Maxie was extremely terrified for his child’s well-being. “I want to protect my child’s life! I can’t let them find my biological son!”

“I don’t know if you would like this option, but it may be your only choice,” the nurse spoke in a soft tone in an attempt to sooth Maxie. “If you state that you want to place your child in adoption, we will have no choice but transfer you to a different location. We don’t have the correct practitioners to handle the process of adoption. In fact, we just laid off all of our counselors and brokers. The lead nurse will have no choice but to obey.”

“But if I do that, I will never see my son again.” Maxie was speaking his thoughts out loud, but he didn’t notice. “However, having someone else adopt my child will guarantee that my baby will have a fruitful future. I’m running low in money, and I just got accepted to a prestigious university with a large price tag. Reasonably, I cannot afford to raise my child on my own. If giving up my child means that he will be protected, then I will put him up for adoption.”

“You have my word, I will make sure your baby find a good home.” The nurse look briefly at the sleeping baby boy before leaving the room.

  
Early on a spring morning, Maxie and the child were transferred into a different facility. Before saying goodbye to his child, Maxie made sure that he would at least give his child a name. A name the represent his efforts to care for the child. Additionally, he gave the staff member a locket with a picture of herself and Archie during freshman year. Initially, it was a gift Archie gave to him. However, it was only fair for Maxie to give it to their child. 

  
_Several years later, Maxie would encounter his son but will not recognize him. His son will encounter Maxie but will not realize that this man was once a female, that same female inside the locket. Maxie was now a completely different person, someone that Archie or the child can never recognize as the same person on the locket. As for the child? He is just some teenager name Ash._


End file.
